This invention relates to a process for producing a sweet corn paste which has an overall improved flavor, sweetness, taste and color.
Sweet corn is popular because of its unique flavor, sweetness, taste and color. It is widely used for producing confectionary goods and processed foods and is also eaten fresh. In its use as a raw material for confectionary goods and processed foods, it is ofen used in the form of a paste.
However, sweet corn has quality fluctuations. Quite expectedly, good quality sweet corn has good flavor, sweetness, taste and color, and vice-versa. It is impossible to prepare a sweet corn paste from only good quality sweet corn. Thus, the sweet corn paste is usually made from a mixture of sweet corn of varying quality as the raw materials. This generally results in a poor quality sweet corn paste.
The addition of sucrose to sweet corn, or its paste, to enhance its sweetness has been a conventional approach. However, the addition of only sucrose, while enhancing sweetness also deteriorates the overall taste balance, thus adding a somewhat foreign flavor to the indigenous sweet corn taste.